metalbirdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics
This page will have tactics for MetalBird, you're free to add your own as you discover them. MBU Sniping This is the process of destroying the enemy MBU before anything else, this tactic is not useful in 'CONFIDENTIAL' difficulty and requires some work in 'HARD'. The most useful unit for this purpose is Plotkov , as he possess the longest range in the current build, it is recommended to be supported by a Red Serpent or Gattling Tank , as the MBU can take several hits to be destroyed. As Coronia, an ideal party would be [[Eureka|'Eureka']], Tsurugi and a [[Rocket Soldier|'Rocket Soldier']], as they all posses long range and quick Rate of Action. The Arkanian Union does not have an effective set of units for this tactic as most have short range. Xera Rush Xera has the most dangerous move in the game in the current build, RAGE, it can wipe out an entire formation of enemy tanks and infantry if used correctly, only the toughest armor will survive, this attack is limited by it's very short range and the fact it leaves Xera severely damaged, confederate commanders will rarely have a second chance to use it in the same match. Another benefit of this tactic is that, if executed on a large formation of enemies, Xera is guaranteed to level up. This tactic consists in sending Xera right into the enemy formation as the battle starts positioning Xera in the front line is important for it to work or else her range won't do the necessary damaga, the AI will attempt to spread ASAP so it probably won't work later in game. This tactic won't work in 'CONFIDENTIAL' without support, as eliminating Xera is given one of the top priorities by the AI, in this case it is better to have her behind. In 'CONFIDENTIAL' it is better to send a disposable unit first as decoy, like a Red Serpent, sending a Conscript won't work as they lack the necessary Agility to make the move fast enough. Even then, success is not guaranteed. Economy Spam Quantity over quality gives the player special benefits at the cost of firepower, like having more turns, which can be especially useful against faster enemies, the use of Conscripts as decoy and the ability to effectively spread forces, which can be useful in the Nos' People Bridge map to snipe the MBU by sending one or two units to the small bridge while the others fight in the big one. Needless to say, Coronia is very unfit for this, as their units are more expensive. Economy Spam is the easiest way to deal with 'CONFIDENTIAL' enemies. Mass Hacking A tactic effective against most enemy formations, a [[Hacker|'Hacker']] is to be given protection at all times, placing them behind all your combatant units, even sacrificing them in inwinnable situations for the sake of time and turns, note you will have to save at least one offensive unit to deal the finishing blow. Offensive units must prioritize enemy infantry over machines. If the Hacker delays units long enough, it will not only decrease their Rate of Action, but will get faster as she levels up and end up completely disabling all remaing enemy mechanical units, rendering permanently motionless. Mass Hacking is also effective to generate turns and chances for the MBU to call in a Nuclear Airstrike or Reinforcements. MBU Overcloaking The Regulator has relatively high rate of action, using overcloaking on your MBU can speed up an Air Strike and even a nuclear attack. All infantry A tactic only effective using the Arkanian Union, a group of 4 infantry units will deal effectively against most threats if lead by Araviel and Vanguard Archer, making sure to protect the second to effectively exploit his C4 attack. Xera Guren tactics Main article: Xera Guren The known effective ways of dealing with this boss are not many but here are some tips: * Quantity over quality, a numerous formation has higher chances * Fast moving units, like Eureka and [[Tsurugi|'Tsurugi']], nothing with less than 30 Agility * Mass Hacking * Xera Rush, altough in this case it's better to lure Guren into getting close before using Snail Rage, and the Guren will immediately destroy Xera after. * Vanguard Archer's C4 * Long range units like Raven to keep distance. * The goal of this map is to defeat Xera Guren, NOT protecting the M.B.U. so you may as well use it as diversion, altough an airstrike can help a lot. Eureka Avalon tactics Main article: [[Eureka Avalon|'Eureka Avalon']] Altough similar to Xera Guren, some crtitical differences are to have in mind. * Do NOT place your units in lines. * Do NOT move your units in a way they end lined up. * Snipers alone won't do, as she has long range, use distractions. * Use decoys with good defenses, preferably infantry like Exo Soldier '''or '''Plotkov. * Quantity over quality. * Mass Hacking. * The goal of this map is to defeat Eureka Avalon, NOT protecting the M.B.U. so you may as well use it as diversion, altough an airstrike can help a lot.